papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer
The Hammer is an item that has been present in Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Paper Mario: Sticker Star and Paper Mario: Color Splash. It is used as an optional attack and can break blocks such as Yellow Blocks in the world. In the first two games Mario finds two upgraded versions of the hammer. While the hammer does not physically appear in Super Paper Mario, the Pixl Cudge can transform into a hammer and can be used to break Yellow Blocks as well as attack enemies. In Paper Mario it is given by Goompa after finding him and his Hammer lost in the bushes. The first hammer is wooden. It has 2 upgrades: the Super Hammer and the Ultra Hammer. The Super Hammer is found in Dry Dry Ruins, and the Ultra Hammer is found in Mt. Lavalava. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door it is a default weapon. The first hammer is wooden. It has 2 upgrades: the Super Hammer and the Ultra Hammer. The Super Hammer is given by Podler in Glitzville. The Ultra Hammer is found in Rogueport, but Mario must use Spring Jump to get it. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario obtains the hammer at the beginning of the game, after recovering from Bowser's attack on Decalburg. In World 3-7, Rustle Burrow, Mario loses his overworld hammer; as such, he is unable to use Hammer stickers in battle. Unlike the first two games, the hammer cannot be upgraded. In battle, Jump attacks can not work on every single enemy, the Hammer is an alternative attack. It works on all ground enemies and is always stacked damage, proving useful against fire, spiked, and high defense enemies. But can't hit flying and some enemies poses. Effects Out Of Battle The Hammer can be used to knock items out of trees, break certain Blocks. The type of block Mario can break depends on what type of Hammer he has. In Paper Mario *Yellow Blocks can be broken by any Hammer. *Stone Blocks can be broken by only the Super Hammer and Ultra Hammer. *Metal Blocks can be broken by only the Ultra Hammer. In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Small yellow blocks can be broken by any Hammer. *Big yellow blocks can be broken by the Super Hammer and Ultra Hammer. **The move Spin Hammer is introduced as the way to destroy big blocks. *Stone blocks (big and small) can be broken by only the Ultra Hammer. *Metal blocks can't be broken by any Hammer. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, with the help of the Pixl Cudge, every character can attack with a Hammer if the character is on the ground. Also in this game, Dark Mario can use a hammer to attack the player. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, multiple Hammer stickers can be found throughout the game. While Mario can still use his hammer within the overworld, there are a variety of Hammer stickers found in the game, including: * Hammer (usable in the overworld as well) * Eekhammer (strikes enemies five times with increasing damage) * Slaphammer (hits an enemy to the background) * Baahammer (puts enemies to sleep upon usage like the Sleepy Sheep) * Hurlhammer (throws the hammer like a Hammer Bro that can reach flying enemies) * Burnhammer (burns enemies upon usage like the Fire Flower, but with more damage) * Chillhammer (freezes enemies upon usage like the Ice Flower, but with more damage) Every Hammer in the game has a Worn-out (Hammer Only), Shiny (not Baahammer, Burnhammer or Chillhammer), Flashy (not Baahammer, Burnhammer or Chillhammer), Big Shiny or Megaflash variants. Trivia In Paper Mario, Spy Guys also have Hammers, and these hammer attacks can cause Mario to lose one of his Action commands and/or his items for about five or four turns. Category:Attack items Category:Weapons Category:Paper Mario items Category:The Thousand-Year Door items Hammer Hammer Hammer Hammer Hammer Hammer Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Items